Ladro mio cuore
by Jasuun
Summary: Skipio zuckte mit den Achseln und fuhr sich mit schlanken Fingern durch das pechschwarze Haar. Es war so lang, dass er es meistens zu einem Zopf zusammenband. „Du weißt doch: Wo ich hinein will, komme ich auch hinein.“ SLASH SP


**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der nichtvorhandenen Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Cornelia Funke und Cecilie Dressler Verlag 

**Fandom:** Herr der Diebe

**Warnung** PWP, Slash, Lemon 

**Teile** One-Shot 

**Pairing:** Skipio/Prosper 

**Titel** Ladro mio cuore 

_Skipio zuckte mit den Achseln und fuhr sich mit schlanken Fingern durch das pechschwarze Haar. Es war so lang, dass er es meistens zu einem Zopf zusammenband. „Du weißt doch: Wo ich hinein will, komme ich auch hinein."_

Er hatte Skipio nun schon seit beinahe vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber heute würde es wieder so weit sein. Skipio war nur ein Jahr in der Detektei von Viktor geblieben und hatte sich danach etwas anderes gesucht. In der ganzen vergangenen Zeit hatte er nur zwei Karten geschickt gehabt, auf denen nicht wirklich viel stand. Mehr als nur einmal, wenn Prosper, die Karten in der Hand gehalten hatte, musste er sich so darüber ärgern, dass er sie in die nächste Ecke schmiss. Prosper war enttäuscht von Skipio. Der Herr der Diebe hatte sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht. Niemanden hatte er etwas gesagt, sondern war einfach gegangen, dass einzige, was er zurückließ, war ein kurzer Brief. In dem nur stand, dass er so nicht mehr weiter machen könnte.

Prosper fuhr sich durch sein nackenlanges Haar und sah dabei zur Spitze der Markuskirche hoch. Skipio war überfällig und am wahrscheinlichsten war wohl, dass er nicht mehr kommen würde. Er holte frustriert Luft, als er an die letzte Nacht dachte, dieser verdammte Traum verfolgte ihn nun schon seit dem Tag, an dem Skipio verschwunden war.

Es war immer wieder derselbe, immer wieder sah er Skipios lange Finger, die durch dessen Haar fuhren und jedes Mal formte sich in seinem Kopf derselbe Wunsch, dass diese Finger durch sein Haar fahren sollten. Nie würde Prosper die Nacht vergessen, in der sich so viel änderte. Nicht nur das Skipio damals um Jahre alterte, auch seine eigene Einstellung dem jungen Italiener gegenüber änderte sich.

Skipio, der Herr der Diebe war erwachsen geworden. Hatte sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden darauf eingestellt und Prosper war es damals so, als würde sich Skipio von ihn entfernen. Wenn er jetzt, im Nachhinein, darüber nachdachte, hatte ihn das damals sehr verletzt. Er wollte nicht wahr haben, dass Skipio ein anderes Leben führte und, dass er darin keinen Platz hatte.

Prosper dachte über den Moment vor einem Jahr nach, in dem ihm wahrhaft klar wurde, weshalb er damals so traurig darüber war, dass sich Skipio von ihm entfernte und schlussendlich sogar abhaute.

Flashback Anfang

Nervös knetete er seine Hände, während er vor der Tür der einzigen Schwulenbar hier in Venedig stand. Mit seinen vor Schweiß nassen Händen strich er sich seine Haare zurück, holte tief Luft, wirbelte herum und wollte wieder abhauen. Anscheinend hatte er sich doch nicht genug Mut angesoffen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Prosper machte ein paar schnelle Schritte, um endgültig von hier wegzukommen, allerdings hatte er die Rechnung ohne einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren gemacht, in den er nun hinein rannte.

Geistesgegenwärtig hielt Prosper sich an dessen Jacke fest, um nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen zu müssen.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte er schnell, trotz der Zeit, die er nun schon hier in Venedig verbracht hatte und der Tatsache, dass ihn seine Mutter italienisch beigebracht hatte, hörte man noch immer heraus, dass er Deutscher war. Er brachte wieder Abstand zwischen sich und dem Anderen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie in etwa gleich groß waren.

Der Andere blickte von Prosper zu der Bar hinter ihm und dem Braunhaarigen fiel in diesen Moment nichts Besseres ein, als knallrot zu werden. Er stotterte irgendetwas von Verlaufen und Beeilen und drückte sich an den Anderen vorbei. Allerdings wurde er von einer Hand an seinem Oberarm daran gehindert weiter zu gehen.

„Wolltest du nicht eigentlich da rein?", wurde er auf Deutsch und mit einem leichten italienischen Akzent gefragt.

Ein leichter Schauer rann über Prospers Rücken beim angenehmen Klang der Stimme des Fremden. Er sah zu dem anderen zurück, nur konnte er bei dem diffusen Licht kaum etwas erkennen. Das einzige, was er sehen konnte, war, dass der Andere beinahe schulterlanges Haar hatte und einen sportlichen Körper.

„Ich." Prosper fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt", stotterte er.

Er konnte sehen, wie sich auf die Lippen des Fremden ein leichtes Lächeln legte.

„So schlimm ist es da drin eigentlich nicht", meinte er dann. Der Fremde zog Prosper einfach in die Bar hinein. Prosper sah sich unsicher in der Bar um, eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass man hier mehr sehen konnte. Vor allem, dass er den Anderen besser sehen konnte. Nur war es in der Bar noch dunkler als auf der Straße. Unschlüssig blieb er in der Nähe der Tür stehen und versuchte vergebens, seine Augen an das dämmrige Licht zu gewöhnen, als sich schlanke Finger um seine Hand schlossen und er einfach mitgezogen wurde.

Prosper stolperte hinter dem Anderen her, an den Haaren und der Figur erkannte er, dass es sich um den Fremden von draußen handelte. Prosper wurde in einer Ecke auf einen Stuhl gedrückt und dann verschwand der Andere auch schon wieder, um kurz darauf mit zwei Cocktails wieder zu kommen.

Er setzte eines der Gläser vor Prosper ab und setzte sich dann gegenüber hin. „Ich bin im übrigen … Sergio", er prostete Prosper zu.

Prosper griff nach dem Glas und hob es an. „Prosper", murmelte er und nippte an dem Drink.

„Du scheinst nicht wirklich gesprächig zu sein, oder?", wurde Prosper gefragt. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe darauf zu antworten, sondern versteckte sich nur hinter seinem Glas.

Einige Minuten saßen sie stumm zusammen, Prosper sah sich in der Zeit in der Bar um, auch wenn er nicht viel erkennen konnte, es war auf jeden Fall besser, als die ganze Zeit sein Gegenüber anzustarren.

Das Sergio kein Problem damit hatte, fiel nicht einmal auf. Erst als er hörte, wie der Schwarzhaarige seinen Stuhl zurück schob, sah er wieder zu diesen.

Sergio schwenkte sein Glas hin und her. „Brauch nur Nachschub, willst du auch noch etwas?"

Prosper schüttelte den Kopf, sein Glas war noch fast voll. Kurz nach dem Sergio verschwunden war, setzte sich ein anderer Kerl zu Prosper und machte ihn ungeniert an. Prosper beachtete ihn nicht, aber der Blonde gab nicht nach und rückte mit dem Stuhl sogar noch näher an Prosper heran. Prosper zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und anfing ihn zu streicheln. Er wischte mit einer einzigen Bewegung die fremde Hand hinunter.

„Fass mich nicht an", zischte er, aber den Blonden störte das auch nicht sonderlich. Im Gegenteil, er kam mit seinem Gesicht Prospers immer näher und versuchte diesen zu küssen. Allerdings kam er nicht weit, da er am Kragen weggezogen wurde. Prosper atmete befreit auf, als er hinter dem Blonden Sergio ausmachte, der den Anderen anfunkelte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er an Prosper gewandt, der nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Sergio wandte sich wieder dem Blonden zu, der ihn anstarrte und dann zu stottern anfing:

„S…Sk…Ski…" Er wurde unwirsch von Sergio unterbrochen.

„Halt die Klappe", fuhr er ihn an „Der Kleine hat doch gesagt, dass du ihn nicht anfassen sollst, oder?" Er ließ von dem Blonden ab, der sich auch gleich weg trollte.

Prosper sank auf seinen Stuhl zusammen und ließ den prüfenden Blick von Sergio über sich ergehen. Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben schnappte er sich seinen Cocktail und leerte es mit einem einzigen Zug, aber das reichte ihm noch nicht. Prosper griff nach dem Glas, das Sergio in der Hand hielt und schüttete das auch gleich nach.

Er hielt dem Schwarzhaarigen das Glas hin. „Mehr!", meinte er dann. Sergio entfernte sich mit einem Achselzucken wieder und kam mit einen neuen Getränk zurück. Er hielt das Glas in seinen Händen und sah etwas besorgt zu Prosper hinab.

„Findest du es eine gute Idee, dich zu betrinken?", fragte er ihn. Prosper knurrte, fasste nach oben und erwischte Sergios Shirt in der Brustgegend und zog diesen zu sich herunter.

„Jaah, tu ich."

Um Sergios Lippen spielte sich ein Lächeln. „Was bekomme ich dafür von dir?", fragte er rundheraus. Noch ehe Sergio es sich versah, drückte Prosper ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Ein Blitzschlag durchzuckte ihre beiden Körper und Sergio ließ einfach das Glas fallen, um seine Arme um den Anderen schlingen zu können. Prosper, der durch den Alkohol Mut gefasst hatte, vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr, in dem er einfach mit seiner Zunge in die fremde Mundhöhle eintauchte. Er zog den anderen Körper näher zu sich und vergrub seine Hände in dem langen Haar und zersauste es noch mehr, als es ohne hin schon war. Erst nach einigen Minuten und einem absolut heißen Kuss, trennten sich die beiden schwer atmend.

„Ich bekomm noch etwas zu trinken", murmelte er gegen die geschwollenen Lippen von Sergio.

Flashback Ende

Unbewusst strichen Prospers Finger über seine Lippen, als er an diese Nacht dachte. Als er am nächsten Tag nackt und in einem fremden Bett aufwachte, dauerte es etwas bis er sich wieder erinnern konnte. Er hatte sich damals vollaufen lassen, zwischen drin hatte er einige heiße und lustvolle Küsse mit Sergio ausgetauscht. Der Alkohol hatte ihn mutiger gemacht als er eigentlich war und er hatte Sergio sogar in die Hose gegriffen. Dieser hatte ihn jedoch mit den Worten „Das er nicht mit einem Betrunken schlafen würde", davon abgehalten noch mehr zu tun.

Er hatte Sergio seit dem nicht mehr gesehen, dafür war ihm von da an klar, dass er mehr auf das männliche Geschlecht abfuhr, als auf das andere und hatte einige Affären laufen gehabt, aber nie wurde es etwas ernstes, dafür hing sein Herz viel zu sehr an jemanden, der für ihn nicht erreichbar war und den er heute wieder sehen würde. Als er damals in der fremden Wohnung aufgewacht war, war Sergio schon längst verschwunden gewesen, er hatte noch nicht einmal eine Nachricht für ihn da gelassen.

Prosper sah sich eine Auslage an, in der die neueste Mode aus gepriesen wurde. Sein eigenes Gesicht spiegelte sich in dem Glas, er musste nahe ans Fensterglas heranrücken, um mehr sehen zu können. Plötzlich drückte sich ein Körper an den seinigen und ein schwarzer Haarschopf, drückte sich neben seinen Kopf, gegen das Fenster.

„Nette Auswahl", hörte er dann.

Prosper drehte sich etwas und starrte in Sergios … nein, in Skipios Gesicht. Ungläubig wanderten seine Augen über dessen Gesicht. Unglaubliche Wut kroch in seinem Inneren hoch und er schlug gegen Skipios Arm.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch", fluchte er los. „Wie konntest du einfach abhauen und dann noch die Sache vor einem Jahr, du wusstest, wer ich bin und hast nichts gesagt", spie er ihm entgegen. Skipio ließ Prospers Fäuste auf sich niedersausen, ohne ihn abzuwehren. Er ließ auch die Schimpftirade über sich ergehen, verstand er doch warum. Er hätte vermutlich nicht anders reagiert.

„Du lässt mich im Ungewissen über deinen Aufenthalt, schreibst nur zwei lausige Karten und bist doch die ganze Zeit hier. Du küsst mich und sagst nicht, wer du bist? Ich hasse dich, du gottverdammtes Arschloch." Prosper schrie seinen ganzen Ärger aus sich heraus, es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass sie von den anderen Leuten angestarrt wurden. „Du hast es ausgenutzt, dass ich betrunken war." Prosper schubste Skipio, der einige Schritte zurückstolperte.

„Moment mal", wehrte sich Skipio zum ersten Mal. „Ich habe es nicht ausgenutzt, immerhin habe ich keinen Sex mit dir gehabt."

Prosper presste kurz seine Lippen aufeinander. „Schrei noch ein bisschen mehr in der Gegend herum."

Skipio musste lachen „Wenn hier jemand schreit, dann bist das ja wohl du, oder?" Skipio verschränkte siegessicher die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, können wir auch woanders weiterreden", schlug er ihm vor.

Prosper blickte mürrisch zu Skipio hoch und nickte zustimmend. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu reden, schritten die beiden durch halb Venedig zu einer Wohnung, in der Prosper schon einmal war. Es war zwar schon ein Jahr her, aber in dieser Zeit hatte sich nichts geändert. Es war noch immer so spärlich möbliert wie damals. An den Wänden hing kein einziges Bild, auch sie waren noch so kahl und trostlos. Prosper ließ sich auf die alte schäbige Couch plumpsen, verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust, streckte seine Beine aus und sah dann zu Skipio hoch. „Und jetzt?"

„Willst du etwas trinken?" Man merkte am Tonfall der Stimme, wie nervös Skipio war.

Prosper nickte. „Ein Bier."

„Denkst du nicht auch, dass Alkohol keine Lösung ist?", fragte er leise, machte sich dann jedoch in die kleine Küche auf, um das Gewünschte zuholen. Während er nach dem Flaschenöffner suchte, dachte er noch einmal darüber nach, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, ausgerechnet jetzt seiner inneren Stimme nachzugeben.

Eigentlich war Skipio verschwunden, um nicht länger Prospers Nähe spüren zu müssen. Um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie dieser mit Anderen lachte. Wie er seine Arme um Wespe legte und diese ständig an sich zog. Eifersucht hatte sich jedes Mal in seinem Inneren breit gemacht, wenn er das gesehen hatte. Selbst jetzt, wo er nur daran dachte, ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten und am liebsten würde er irgendetwas kaputt machen. Skipio hatte endlich den Öffner gefunden und wandte sich nun den beiden Bierflaschen zu. Wespe – Catarina - er hatte damals gelernt, dieses Mädchen zu hassen und dabei waren sie doch Freunde gewesen.

Aber die Gefühle zu Prosper hatten das alles überdeckt und schon alleine deshalb hatte er gehen müssen. Er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, ihn fast jeden Tag zu sehen, ihn aber nicht so berühren zu dürfen, wie er wollte. Wenn er nicht in Prospers Nähe war, sehnte sich jede Faser seines Körpers und jeder Herzschlag nach dem Anderen. Als Skipio Prosper jedoch vor einem Jahr wieder gesehen hatte, als er ihn geküsst hatte und mit seinen Fingern über dessen Haut hatte streichen dürfen, war seine Leidenschaft wieder erwacht.

Er hatte damals geglaubt gehabt, über den jungen Deutschen hinweg zu sein, aber wieder einmal hatten ihn seine Gefühle einen Streich gespielt. Sie hatten ihn betrogen, er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt gehabt, über Prosper hinweg zu sein. Das war auch der einzige Grund, weshalb er vor der Bar nicht wieder kehrt gemacht hatte, als er Prosper erkannte. Dafür hatte es der Deutsche innerhalb von nur einen winzig kleinen Moment geschafft, Skipios dicke Mauer mit nur einem einzigen Lidschlag zum Einsturz zubringen.

Skipio strich sich mit einem Finger über seine Lippen, noch immer spürte er Prospers Lippen darauf und noch immer schmeckte er den Deutschen, als wäre es erst vor einigen Sekunden gewesen. Skipio schüttelte den Kopf, er sollte endlich damit aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Er hatte Prosper die Nachricht für ein Treffen zukommen lassen, um sich selber von den Deutschen zu befreien.

Allerdings, so glaubte er jetzt, schien der Schuss nach hinten los zugehen. Er hatte Prosper beinahe eine halbe Stunde beobachtet, ehe er endlich all seinen Mut zusammenraffen konnte und den Dunkelhaarigen ansprach. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Skipios Lippen als er die Flaschen öffnete. Prosper stand es außerordentlich gut, wenn er wütend wurde, vor allem, weil es den Anschein hatte, dass er dabei alles andere vergaß. Das war eine Seite an den Deutschen, die er nicht gekannt hatte. Skipio ließ den Flaschenöffner auf die Anrichte fallen, umfasste die beiden Flaschen mit seinen noch immer schlanken Fingern und drehte sich zur Tür um. Mitten im Schritt stockte er, Prosper stand in der Tür und hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türstock gelehnt. Seine langen Beine, die in einer braunen Jeans steckten, waren überkreuzt. Prosper beobachtete Skipios Tun mit seinen stechend blauen Augen, die dafür sorgten, dass sich überall auf Skipios Körper eine Gänsehaut breitmachte.

Skipio schluckte nervös und hielt ihm dann eine der Flaschen hin. „Ich habe erst den Öffner suchen müssen", meinte er entschuldigend.

Prosper nahm die Bierflasche an sich. „Hab ich gemerkt", meinte er kurz angebunden. Prosper setzte den Flaschenkopf an seine Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus.

Skipio konnte sehen, wie sich Prospers Adamsapfel bewegte, für einen kurzen Moment wünschte sich der junge Italiener, dass er die Flasche wäre und so wieder Prospers weiche Lippen berühren dürfte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wodurch sich einige Strähnen aus seinen Pferdeschwanz lösten, er sollte endlich damit aufhören, sich auch weiterhin Hoffnungen bei Prosper zu machen, schalt er sich in Gedanken.

„Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer zurück", schlug Skipio mit einer belegten Stimme vor und zwängte sich zwischen Prosper und den verbliebenen freien Raum zwischen dessen Körper und der Tür. Die Wärme, die von seinen Körper ausging, war Skipio in diesem Moment genauso bewusst, wie der Atem, der seine Wange streifte. Allerdings hätte er nie mit der Hand gerechnet, die seine Hüften berührte und ihm am weitergehen hinderte.

Skipio drehte sich langsam um, so dass er direkt vor Prosper stand. Die Hand an seiner Hüfte machte die Bewegung seines Körpers locker mit und lag nun federleicht an seinen Rücken. Beide schluckten nervös, Skipios Augen suchten beinahe panisch nach einen Ausweg, wohingegen sich auf Prospers Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln legte. Wie von einer fremden Hand gesteuert, beugte sich Skipio leicht vor und berührte mit seiner Nasenspitze Prospers Wange. Vergessen war, dass er sich eigentlich nicht an Prosper ranmachen wollte. Vergessen war, dass er sich eigentlich von der Besessenheit befreien wollte.

Skipio fuhr sich nervös mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe. „Nur einmal noch", meinte er mit bebender Stimme. „Nur einmal, möchte ich noch deine Lippen auf den meinigen spüren. Einmal will ich sehen, wie du unter mir liegst. Wie dein Körper unter meinen Finger erzittert. Ich will meinen Namen auf deinen Lippen hören."

Skipio hatte seine Augen geschlossen, dass einzige was er mitbekam, war Prospers Atem, der schneller über dessen Lippen kam, aber er tat es als Sinnestäuschung ab, weil er es einfach so haben wollte. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie sich Prospers Augen mit jedem seiner Worte immer mehr weiteten.

„Ich will in deinen Augen dieselbe Liebe lesen, die da auch drinsteht, wenn du Wespe ansiehst. Allerdings sollte diese Liebe mir gehören und nur für mich bestimmt sein." Skipio leckte sich noch einmal über seine ausgetrockneten Lippen. „Deine Nähe raubt mir meinen letzten Verstand. Ich kann nicht mehr denken, sobald sich deine Augenlider öffnen und du mich aus deinen unergründlichen Augen ansiehst. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich gehen musste?" Den letzten Satz brachte Skipio nur noch flüsternd über seine Lippen.

Prosper hatte jedes Wort von Skipio in sich aufgesaugt, wie ein ausgetrockneter Schwamm das Wasser. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich so sehr beschleunigt, dass er bereits Angst hatte, dass es aus seinen Brustkorb springen würde. Seine Handinnenflächen waren von einen Schweißfilm überzogen. Seine Bierflasche wäre ihn beinahe aus der Hand gerutscht, als ihm bewusst wurde, was ihm Skipio da eigentlich gestand.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung es mich gekostet hat, dir vor einem Jahr zu widerstehen? Wie gerne hätte ich dich nur ein einziges Mal in meinen Armen gehalten? Wie gerne wäre ich am nächsten Tag neben dir aufgewacht. Aber du warst betrunken und ich wollte, dass du dich daran erinnern konntest."

Prosper pumpte zischend Luft in seine Lungen und zum ersten Mal wurde es Skipio bewusst, wie nahe sie sich waren. Er spürte, wie sich Prospers Brustkorb hob und senkte, sanft konnte er auch dessen beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren. Er hob seinen Kopf wieder an und streifte dabei sachte mit seinen Lippen über die Wangen des jungen Deutschen. Seine dunklen Augen wanderten hoch zu Prospers Seelenspiegel, beinahe hätte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Sie strahlten ihn entgegen und für einen kurzen Moment war es für Skipio so, als würde er direkt in die Sonne blicken.

Ein Schauer lief über den Körper des jungen Italieners, als er Prospers Hand in seinen Nacken spürte, die ihn dort zärtlich liebkoste.

„Du bist ein verdammter Idiot", hauchte der Deutsche und verschloss den letzten Rest an Abstand, der zwischen ihren Lippen bestand, mit einer einzigen Bewegung.

Skipio rutschte die Flasche aus der Hand, das Bier verteilte sich auf dem Parkettboden, aber es war ihm egal. Für ihn zählten nur noch die weichen Lippen, der Körper, der sich ihm entgegendrückte und die Zunge, die gerade an seinen Lippen um Einlass bat. Skipio lehnte sich etwas mehr gegen den schmiegsamen Körper, eine Hand hatte er über Prospers Kopf auf den Türstock gelegt und mit der anderen zog er das Becken des Deutschen noch etwas mehr an sein eigenes.

Skipio vertiefte den Kuss, während sich Prospers Arme um seinen Körper schlangen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er dessen vorwitzige Hand unter seinem T-Shirt spürte. Seine Bauchmuskeln zogen sich zusammen, als die Fingerkuppen federleicht über seine Haut fuhren und elektrische Strahlen durch seinen Körper schickten.

Später konnte keiner der beiden mehr sagen, wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber plötzlich befanden sie sich in Skipios Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib rissen.

Vorsichtig ließ Skipio Prosper aufs Bett zurücksinken. Er ließ seine Augen über den Körper des Anderen gleiten, betrachtete jeden Millimeter Haut, als würde er darauf eine ganz besondere Botschaft lesen können.

Skipio robbte etwas weiter nach oben, seine kühnsten Träume waren gerade im Begriff sich zu erfüllen. Prosper lag in seinem Bett, auf seinem Laken. Die dunklen Haare des Deutschen stachen sich mit dem Rot des Leinentuches. Obwohl die Haut von Prosper gebräunt war, erschien sie auf dem farbigen Laken beinahe blass. Andächtig und vorsichtig, als würde er Glas berühren, strich Skipio Prospers Seite entlang nach oben. Er hatte sich seitlich neben dem Anderen gelegt und beobachtete jede Regung des Körpers. Jedes Zusammenzucken des Körpers und jedes Luftschnappen prägte er sich ein. Skipio wollte niemals vergessen, wie es war, Prospers Haut zu berühren.

Seine Fingerkuppen strichen die Bauchmuskeln nach und wanderten immer weiter hinauf, seine Augen verfolgten die Spur, die seine Finger gelegt hatten. Seine Hand verweilte über der rechten Brustwarze und Skipio sah hoch in Prospers Gesicht. Prospers blaue Augen strahlten noch intensiver als sonst. Skipio konnte spüren, wie sich ein Arm des Deutschen bewegte und kurz darauf berührte dessen Hand auch schon seinen Hals. Genauso vorsichtig und zaghaft, wie er vorhin damit begonnen hatte, den fremden und doch so vertrauten Körper zu erkunden, strichen nun die Finger des Dunkelhaarigen über Skipios Oberkörper.

Der Italiener schloss genießerisch seine Augen und gab sich den talentierten Fingern hin. Er hätte seine Augen besser offen gehalten, so konnte er nicht das atemberaubende Lächeln im Gesicht seines Bettpartners sehen und auch nicht, wie sich dieser verrucht über die Lippen leckte, ehe er Skipio mit nur einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung mit dem Rücken in die Matratze drückte. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen kam über die vor Erregung leicht zitternden Lippen. Skipio schlug seine Augen auf und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich Prospers lächelnde Lippen auf seinen Hals senkten.

Skipios Körper erbebte und er wimmerte leise, als Prospers Zähne damit anfingen, ihn zu bearbeiten. Seine Haut brannte an den Stellen, an denen der Deutsche seinen Körper berührte. Nur zu gut konnte Skipio spüren, wie die Zähne des Deutschen über seine Haut ritzten, bei den Brustwarzen des Italieners angekommen, nahm Prosper die rosigen Knospen zwischen seine Lippen auf. Er strich mit der Zungenspitze über sie, was bei Skipio einen Schwall an Gefühlen auslöste. Der zitternde und schweißnasse Körper des Italieners bäumte sich Prosper entgegen.

Prospers Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wissenden Lächeln. Ja, das letzte Jahr hatte ihm gezeigt, wie er mit dem Körper von anderen umzugehen hatte, um bei diesen so eine Reaktion hervorzurufen. Er genoss und er liebte es, mit den Körpern seiner Partner zu spielen und genau dasselbe hatte er nun auch mit Skipio vor.

Der Italiener sollte zu spüren bekommen, was er in den letzten Jahren versäumt hatte und Prosper hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dass Skipio es nie wieder vergessen sollte und wenn er sich dafür in dessen Haut einbrennen musste.

Prosper hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit der anderen Brustwarze zugewandt. Er liebkoste und malträtierte nun auch diese mit voller Leidenschaft. Fahrig strichen seine nervösen Finger über Skipios Seiten hinab und fuhren begeistert und voller Hingabe dessen Hüftknochen nach.

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf die Gesichtszüge von Prosper, als er ein leise gewimmertes ‚Prosper' von Skipio hörte. Prosper ließ von dem willigen Körper ab, er setzte sich auf, Skipios steifes Glied rutschte dabei genau zwischen dessen Pobacken. Skipio stöhnte leise, während sich aus Prospers Mund ein Keuchen löste. Prosper ließ sein Becken etwas kreisen und entlockte so dem Anderen mehrere Laute, die ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieben. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Skipios Hände an seinen Hüften spürte, die dort versuchten seine Bewegungen zu koordinieren. Er sah dem Italiener die ganze Zeit in die Augen und beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinunter. „Jetzt oder nie", meinte er in einer Stimmlage, die auf Skipios Haut die Härchen zum Stehen brachte.

Eine Hand des Italieners wanderte weiter, er zog Prosper an dessen Po näher zu sich. Skipio strich sich fahrig mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Jetzt oder nie", bestätigte er dem anderen. Noch ehe es sich Prosper versah, hatte der Italiener ihn etwas angehoben und rutschte unter ihm nach unten. Prosper verkrallte seine Finger in der Matratze, als er spürte, wie Skipios Zunge über seinen Schaft leckte und dann plötzlich verschwunden war. Er kniete auf dem Bett und drehte seinen Kopf so weit, dass er nach hinten sehen konnte. Skipio kniete hinter ihm und seine Finger verharrten nur wenige Millimeter von seinem Allerwertesten entfernt. Prosper wackelte mit seinem Hintern, wodurch Skipios Augen noch größer wurden. Er keuchte unterdrückt auf und folgte dann der wortlosen Einladung.

Er strich mit seinen Finger hauchzart über die weiche Haut an Prospers Hinterteil, ganz so als würde er etwas Heiliges berühren. Seine Finger wanderten über das Steißbein hinauf, umspielten jeden einzelnen Knochen der Wirbelsäule. Die Spitze seines abstehenden Gliedes berührten fast Prospers Po, bevor es jedoch ganz geschehen konnte, stoppte er seine Hand. Er legte sie an Prospers Seite und hielt sich dort an dem Anderen fest. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er sein eigenes Glied, er strich mit der Spitze Prospers Pospalte nach und entlockte auf diese Art und Weise, so wohl dem Deutschen wie auch sich selber, ein raues Stöhnen.

Prospers Kopf, den er bis zu diesem Augenblick etwas gesenkt gehalten hatte, ruckte hoch. Seine Haare klebten ihm im Nacken schweißnass auf der Haut. Skipio beobachtete begeistert, wie sich der Körper unter seinen Fingern zu winden begann. Beinahe hätte er Prospers leise gemurmelte Worte nicht verstanden. Er konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als die Worte endlich sein in Watte gepacktes Gehirn erreichten.

Skipio beugte sich vor und öffnete die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens, um von dort eine Tube herauszuholen. Dabei stieß die Spitze seines Gliedes immer wieder gegen Prospers Eingang und ließ dessen Körper, wie bei einem Erdbeben, erzittern und erbeben. Skipio kniete sich vor Prospers Hintern und hatte so einen göttlichen Ausblick auf dessen Eingang. Während er die Tube öffnete, leckte er sich über die Lippen, er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Leicht beugte er sich vor und leckte über das kleine Loch, das sich ihm da so lustvoll präsentierte.

Prospers Oberkörper sackte nach unten. Seine Arme hielten dem Ansturm an Gefühlen nicht mehr stand. Skipios Tun trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn und er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, den Anderen endlich in sich zuspüren. Skipio hatte endlich etwas von dem Gleitgel auf seinen Fingern verteilt. Auch er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, vermutlich war genau das der Grund, weshalb er auch gleich zwei Finger in Prospers willigen Körper einführte und diesem, ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken bewegte sich Prospers Körper gegen seine Finger, was für Skipio das Zeichen war, dass er weitermachen konnte. Er entfernte seine Finger wieder und hörte aus Prospers Kehle ein animalisches Knurren dafür. Skipio grinste und stieß ohne Vorwarnung drei seiner Finger in Prosper. Der Kopf des Deutschen flog in dessen Nacken und er keuchte laut auf.

Skipio glaubte an dem Bild, das Prosper abgab, zu vergehen. So oft hatte er sich des Nachts vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er tatsächlich dessen Haut berühren könnte. Wenn er jeden Millimeter dieses wundervollen Körpers erkunden und streicheln könnte. Aber nie war es so wie jetzt. Die Wirklichkeit war um einiges erregender und schöner, als all seine Träume zusammen.

Skipio konnte nicht mehr, er wollte in Prospers Körper eindringen, wollte ihn mit seinen Stößen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Wollte den Deutschen besitzen. Wollte endlich eins mit ihm sein. Er entzog ihm die Finger wieder und brachte sich in die richtige Position. Er umschloss sein pulsierendes Glied mit seinen schlanken Fingern, setzte es an Prospers Loch an, umfasste mit seinen Händen danach dessen Hüften und stieß mit einem einzigen Ruck in den Deutschen hinein.

Ihr Stöhnen hallte gleichzeitig durch den kleinen Raum. Während sich Skipio noch von den Gefühlen in seiner Brust und der Enge um sein hartes Glied erholen musste, bewegte Prosper sein Becken bereits gegen den Italiener. Durch das Aufeinanderschlagen ihrer Haut und das klatschende Geräusch, das daraus entstand, wurde Skipio wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Er umfasste Prospers Hüften fester, krallte seine Fingernägel in die weiche Haut und führte so den anderen Körper etwas. Allerdings schaffte es Prosper trotzdem den Ton anzugeben. Er bewegte sich so geschickt gegen Skipios Körper, dass diesen kaum eine andere Wahl blieb, als ihm diese Freiheit zulassen.

Langsam ließ er mit einer seiner Hände von Prospers malträtierter Seite ab und wanderte mit dieser zwischen dessen Beine. Mit jedem Stoß, mit dem er seine eigene Erregung in dem Körper des Deutschen gleiten ließ, wippte dessen Glied vor und zurück. Skipio konnte es spüren, als er mit seiner Hand nach dem harten Stahl von Prosper greifen wollte. Es entzog sich immer wieder seinen Fingern, aber es gab kein Entrinnen. Kurz ließ er dieses Spiel zu, denn immerhin konnte er trotzdem mit seinen Fingern das Glied erreichen. Durch die kurzen Berührungen, die seine Finger ausführten, wimmerte Prosper leise, was bei Skipio, trotz seiner eigenen Leiden, ein Grinsen auslöste.

Aber er selber hielt es beinahe nicht mehr aus, weshalb er das noch immer wippende Glied einfing und mit seinen Fingern umschloss. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich Prospers Rücken durchbog und dieser kehlig aufstöhnte. Skipio beschleunigte seine Stöße, seine Faust bewegte sich im Einklang mit dem Rest seines Körpers. Gemeinsam schaukelten sie sich immer weiter hoch. Skipio mit seiner Hand um Prospers Glied und Prosper mit seinen Becken, das sich immer wieder gegen Skipios Lenden drückte. Der Raum war erfüllt von den Geräuschen ihres Liebesspieles. Ihre Körper waren überdeckt mit einem Schweißfilm und in ihren Köpfen hatte jeweils nur der Andere einen Platz.

Der Griff um Prospers Glied wurde fester und fordernder und der Deutsche übertrug dieses Gefühl an seine eigenen Bewegungen weiter. Sie trieben sich immer weiter in den Wahnsinn, bis sie beide gemeinsam mit einen lauten Schrei ihrer Erlösung Luft machten.

Prosper sackte erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammen, sein Atem kam nur sehr flach über seine Lippen, genauso erging es den über ihm liegenden Skipio. Skipio wusste nicht, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde und zog sich aus dem Körper des Deutschen zurück und ließ sich dann auf dessen nassen Rücken gleiten. Sein Atem vermischte sich mit dem Prosper, als er mit seinen Lippen sanft über die Wangen des Anderen fuhr.

Prosper hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoss die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus, als er Skipios Lippen spürte, lächelte er sanft. „Weshalb hast du eigentlich solange gewartet?", flüsterte er.

Skipio biss sanft in Prospers Ohr. „Es hat sich gelohnt zu warten", meinte er genauso leise. Er rollte sich von den Deutschen herunter und legte sich neben ihn. Prosper drehte sich gerade einmal so weit, dass er den Anderen ansehen konnte. Er stemmte den Ellenbogen in die Matratze und legte seinen Kopf dann auf seine Handinnenseite. Sanft strich er mit der anderen Hand über Skipios Oberkörper und zeichnete irgendwelche unerklärlichen Zeichen auf dessen Haut.

„Bereit für die nächste Runde?", meinte er mit einem schalkhaften Aufblitzen in seinen blauen Augen. Skipio lachte laut auf und stürzte sich mit einem ‚Immer doch', auf den Deutschen. Sie wussten beide, dass ihre Zukunft nicht leicht werden würde. Sie mussten ihren Freunden von ihnen erzählen, mussten diesen klar machen, dass sie sich liebten und darauf hoffen, dass diese Freundschaften stark genug waren, um das durchzustehen.

Sie hatten Verwandte, allen voran Prospers kleinen Bruder, dem sie eine Erklärung schuldig waren und dann waren da noch all die anderen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung. Mit Sicherheit würde ihnen viel Hass entgegenschlagen, aber sie liebten sich und gemeinsam, so war zumindest ihre Hoffnung, würden sie diese Hürde auch überstehen. Aber jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit, um über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Jetzt ging es nur darum, die verlorene Zeit nachzuholen und beide würden das zur Genüge ausnutzen…

-----------------

…und den Rest sollte eventuell jemand anderer schreiben **zwinker**


End file.
